Gemelli di Fiamma
by NavaDesen
Summary: No one has yet to fully understand the Dying Will Flames, the single flame that one posseses. There are so many tweaks tht no one knows what's possible anymore. But, how could someone have 2 flames? Two girls may have the key to unlocking the answers of the Flames, and don't even know it. Every Family knows of this, and wants the girls, dead
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is NavaDesen, silvermoon425, and InaritheAwesome here with a new Fan-Fiction!**

_silvermoon425:_ Yep its gonna be interesting as hell. no one will understand

_NavaDesen_: Totally, haven't done a fan-fiction before! And what do you mean no one will understand!

_silvermoon425:_ idk its gonna be completely random and no one will like the awesome cliffhangers.

_NavaDesen:_ Well aren't we the pessimist.

_silvermoon425:_ just like my OC!

_NavaDesen:_ True….very true….well InaritheAwesome any words before we begin this Prologue? Because silvermoon425's pessimism makes me sad and me no wanna be sad.

_silvermoon425:_ don't worry NavaDesen. I'll cheer you up with some cookies xD

_InaritheAwesome:_ … ALL THE COOKIES :D

_NavaDesen:_ Hey now the cookies stay away.

_InaritheAwesome:_ Yes, that is for later chapters :D

_NavaDesen:_ And….before any of the plot is revealed and taken away by these two silly peasants-

_silvermoon425:_ wait i don't wanna be a peasant-

_InaritheAwesome:_ And without further adu,

_NavaDesen:_ LET'S BEGIN THE PROLOGUE~!

**P.S. we don't own any of the characters from the KHR world besides for our OC's the rest belong to their rightful owners…. the plot however is ours….yeah….that's about right.**

* * *

She crossed her arms over her slick black jacket, exhausted with the older man's obnoxious tone. The man, waiting for a reply, watched the young girl knock back her black hair. "Why the hell," her eye twitched from sheer rage, "am I transferring to Japan?"

The man sighed, "That language isn't tolerated here and I won't allow it." Hearing his lecture the girl hardened her glare with her heterochromic eyes. Her eyes were strange. A red as strong and stern as a ferocious storm in the right contradicted the determined yet collective rainstorm blue in her left.

She grumbled, "Sorry." Her anger boiled underneath her skin, "why am I transferring school?"

"They didn't say Ayame. I can assume your mother planned this for you." He shuffled through the paperwork on his desk, checking to make sure, "Be happy. You like those Japanese shows and you know Japanese after all. Now if that's all I'm very busy."

Having more important things on her mind Ayame turned on her heels and ran out the door, down the hallway of the school. She looked around frantically, seeking something she desperately needed to find. Suddenly, passing by a window showing the courtyard near the school's entrance she noticed a young girl her age sitting, "Nava-chan!"

The young girl turned towards Ayame her platinum white hair whipping behind her. "That's not safe," she spoke as she glared at Ayame jumping through the window with no hesitation.

"Let me be the main character I dream of," Ayame both laughed yet had seriousness to her.

Nava sighed, looking up at her friend with her uncovered frost-blue eye, the other blocked by bangs. Running through the possible lectures Nava waited for Ayame to stop laughing, "What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm transferring to Japan!" Ayame was as close to yelling without actually yelling, "I'm leaving for like damn eternity! I won't be able to see you or Inari ever again! What am I going to do without my fujoshi buddy?"

Nava sighed again, listening to her friend rave about moving away across the world. She stood up facing her friend, "Ayame."

Without acknowledging Nava, Ayame took a deep breath, "What the hell am I going to do!"

"Calm down and let me talk."

"What?"

"We're going with you!" A third female voice spoke up by the exit to the courtyard. Standing by it was a girl just like Nava but with shorter hair and stature. She stood like any shy girl but spoke like she could conquer the world with the two of them others.

"What! Are you serious Inari!" Ayame lowered her voice down to a softer tone before losing her temper again, "Why didn't you tell me Nava!"

Nava looked at Ayame calmly, "I was trying to."

"Oh." Ayame slowly relaxed.

"We got a phone call at home by a mister Riboyama saying he wanted Nava to go with you," Inari explained. "It was really weird and long phone call. I didn't think anyone could actually talk that long and convince my sister and mom of something. Then again she even convinced him to let me go with the two of you! It was really amazing!"

"Inari," Nava interrupted her sister, "shut up." Inari looked at the ground a little before Ayame laughed.

"Aw leave her be," Ayame them spoke towards the secretly irritated Nava, "tell me about the phone call."

Nava sighed repeated, "he said that we shouldn't be split up. I mentioned having my twin who neither of us can live without he was surprised but then told her to come." Nava headed to leave the courtyard and the school. Inari and Ayame were in toe, right next to her.

"So we're all going." Inari cheered, repeating herself. The three of them laughed happily, "Though I'm a little jealous, only the two of you get to be member."

"Member's of what?" Ayame looked towards Nava, knowing she had the answer, as Inari walked out of the school.

"Something Riboyama said to Nava."

"Well Nava?"

"He said he wanted us as members," Nava said as she walked out of the school last for the last time, "of Vongola."

* * *

_InaritheAwesome:_ SO, what do y'all think? pretty AWESOME right?

_NavaDesen:_ Makes you want to read the next chapter right?...Wait Guys! I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING:

I PLEDGE ALLIGENCE

TO THE PINEAPPLE

OF THE ENTIRE WORLD

AND TO THE EMPIRE

WHICH NEVER FALLS

ONE WORLD

UNDER RULE

WITH HUMAN FLESH FOR ALL

_silvermoon425:_ …...this is why you are the pineapple queen….

_NavaDesen:_ Hey now….I am the queen of them and since everyone calls Mukuro a pineapple I guess that means he's one of my people!

_silvermoon425:_ :D omg i never thought about that! xD

_InaritheAwesome:_ Why am i here again? Oh wait yeah, now i remember…

_silvermoon425:_ and why is that my "awesome" friend?

_InaritheAwesome:_ Oh wait, now you remember?

_silvermoon425:_... well i guess that ends this chapter. Until next time!

_NavaDesen:_ REMEMBER TO WORSHIP THE PINEAPPLES AND THANK THEM FOR THEIR SACRIFICE! BYE-BIIIIIII~!

_InaritheAwesome:_ Ciao~ Asta la Pasta!


	2. Chapter 1

**By the way this story takes place a couple months or so after the future arc.**

_NavaDesen_: Hi Everyone! We are back with Chapter 1!

_InaritheAwesome_: im glad you guys thought the prologue was so awesome that you had to read this one xD We really appreciate it 3

_NavaDesen_: -_- you make it sound like its a miracle…

_InaritheAwesome:_ Well, you know….… I would just like to thank my fans- I mean our fans...

_NavaDesen:_ We can thank and appreciate them without making it seem that amazing we got some…...AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FANS!

_InaritheAwesome:_ OI! i said OUR fans!

_NavaDesen:_ looks like first you said your fans….

_InaritheAwesome:_ I corrected myself [insert pout face here]

_NavaDesen:_ hope so...now before more crazy discussions commence let's begin chapter 1. Remember the characters aren't out...also please don't forget to follow, fav, and review

_silvermoon425:_ *off to the side* Why have I been forgotten about!?

_InaritheAwesome:_ Domo Arigatōgozaimasu!

**Enjoy the Story! Sorry for any errors in grammar in advance.**

* * *

Namimori, Japan. It was a pretty peaceful place that seemed full of people of all different kinds. Ayame, Nava, and Inari were staying at a relative's house, Ayame's aunt Hana to be exact who had lived in Japan for as long as she remembered. She was medium height, and had short red hair. Hana was extremely melo, the complete opposite of Ayame and was the one who taught all of them how to speak Japanese when they use to visit her all the time. She was there to greet them at the airport when they arrived a couple days after finding out about going to Japan for schooling.

"Ayame!" She embraced her niece and her friends in a big hug when they walked off the plain at the airport.

"Hiya, Auntie." Ayame tried to get herself out of the hug but to no avail. "You're killing us-we need to breath."

Eventually, after Hana finally decided to let go of the girls they took their luggage and left the airport. Along the walk to the car they talked long about all the times they had back home in the United States and how they missed seeing Hana. Arriving at the car, they piled their luggage in the back and piled in. As if by teleportation they arrived back at the house in no time flat.

The house was much different than the ones they had back in America, appearing close together without much room for a yard. The roads were small, barely able to fit the car and Hana explained how most of the time they walked places because of the accessibility. The house itself appeared to be a tan in colour and was two floors. It had a fence at the front that by the opening was made of iron but a low concrete wall besides it. There appeared to be a small slot next to the iron bars that seemed like a place for mail to go.

When the car was stopped Inari and Ayame raced into the house to claim the bedrooms they wanted. They nearly tumbled over each other as they made it inside. Remembering the place she use to visit, Ayame managed to find the bigger of the two bedrooms at the top of the stairs, much to the disappointment of Inari.

Meanwhile, outside by the car Nava was helping Hana with getting the luggage out of the car and bringing it inside. The two of them couldn't help but mumble under their breath about the two fujoshi who nearly killed each other when they raced inside. After the two of them giving a silent laugh, Nava brought Inari and Ayame their things and went to her room to unpack her stuff into her new 'home' like the other two had already started to do.

After getting settled in, Ayame immediately rushed the stairs and started to play video games while Inari was struggling with teaching Nava how to not burn the Ramen like she always did. It was hard to tell which was louder, Ayame getting angry at the video game or Nava yelling at the noodles to not burn themselves and Hana's laughter at the both of them. It was unknown how through all the noise, the doorbell was heard.

"I'll get it," Hana spoke after recovering from her staggered laughter and made her way to the door. Pleasantly she opened the it.

"Ciassu." A voice spoke up from outside the door. Hana looked down, spotting a baby wearing a suit and a strange yellow pacifier around his neck. Hana looked at the small baby a little confused, "I am the new teacher of Ayame, Nava, and Inari. Are they here?"

"Ah! Riboyama Sensei!" Nava poked her head out from the kitchen almost pleased to see his face so she didn't have to work with the noodles anymore. "I didn't think you would be here already," she spoke standing out into the hall in a calmer, more normal tone.

"Please do come in," Hanna gestured for him to go inside. He walked in calmly and was shown to the dining table near where Nava was. Nava passed a glance at him, curious about his small stature. Ignoring her inner questions she walked into the living room where Ayame was playing her video games so intensely she failed to realize the door was even opened.

"Ayame," she spoke with no response.

"Aya." Still no response. Agitated she walked up and punched her lightly in the head her anger from the noodles before adding fuel to the lit fire. "Aya!" She nearly yelled in her friend's ear.

"Ow!" Ayame turned to face her new victim, but noticed Nava's eyes were as harsh as usual when she was about to go into all out rage mode, something even Ayame feared slightly. "What is it?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"We have company." Nava ignored her friend's whine of pain. "He's at the dinner table so pause your game and stop being rude." Nava took a breath, "It's Riboyama Sensei." Nava watched as Ayame paused the game and both walked to the dinner table where everyone was waiting for them.

"Ciaossu." He said again once everyone arrived at the table and sat down around it. Ayame placed herself in the middle of the twins, as if not wanting to be ignored by them.

"Konichiwa Sensei," the three of them said giving a slight bow. As they greeted Riboyama, Hana walked around and gave everyone a cup of hot green tea.

"My name as you know is Riboyama," The sensei introduced himself after taking a sip of the tea, "I will be your instructor for Italian. I want to thank you for coming and as thanks I will teach you all that I know." He grinned to himself, which didn't escape the watchful eye of Nava from the other corner, but then it suddenly turned into a serious expression. "The reason of my coming is to allow you to become acquaintances to some of your classmates." Suddenly he gave motion to the door which suddenly had knocks upon it.

"I'll get it." Inari got up, excusing herself from the table to get the door. However, before she could leave Ayame stopped her by grabbing her arm and then looked at Riboyama.

"It's too weird, don't go over there!' Ayame spoke up to her not hiding her tense feeling in her voice. "Let Hana get it." She spoke after a couple seconds of silence with everyone watching it. "Sit back down."

Nava breathed out shakily knowing that Ayame had extremely good instincts. She only grew nervous during times like this because despite her lack in observing and understanding anyone she had extremely good instincts that were able to tell if there was danger nearby. Ayame probably had the best instincts out of anyone the three of them knew. She looked over to Riboyama who seemed to be watching Ayame and herself and judging their reactions while Ayame seemed to keep her eyes locked at both Inari and the knocking at the door waiting to see who was going to come in.

Hana casually walked over to the door, trying to create some sort of normalcy. When she opened the door four students and two little kids were present. One of the kids quickly ran inside the house screaming something incomprehensible and the other ran in after him as if trying to stop him and explain how it was rude to barge into a strangers home. The boy in the middle faced Hana after giving a shocked and worried expression like it was everything he didn't want to happen.

"Umm...Excuse us, ma'am," he began shakily, "but is Riboyama Sensei in here? We were asked to come over here by him." He quickly bowed, "Forgive us for intruding!" After he spoke the others bowed as well.

"Riboyama-san is in my home. Please do come in! He is in the first room on the left." Hana stepped to the side and let them in.

When the four boys entered the room, Nava gave Ayame a quick glance as she appeared as confused as could be. That was not surprising however, because anyone would wonder why instincts would say a group of teens are dangerous while they look like helpless kids. They were just normal people, of which aren't in the mafia or anything dangerous like that.

"Ladies," Riboyama started after taking the time to watch the two of them again, "The one on the far left is Ryohei. Yamamoto is next to him, then Gokudera, and finally, 'No-good' Tsuna." As if practicing the introduction all four of them bowed their heads.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

* * *

_InaritheAwesome:_ OMG its Reborn-san xD

_NavaDesen:_ nooooo it's Riboyama sensei not reborn ^_^

_InaritheAwesome:_ Teachers pet :P

_silvermoon425:_ hey I'm here now guys :D

_NavaDesen:_ hey! And HEY ITS SILVERMOON!

_InaritheAwesome:_ Nice of you to join us.

_silvermoon425:_ ….. yeah i was forgotten about the last time D: lol jk. I was actually making Apple Fritters lol

_NavaDesen:_ -_- who cooks food nowadays?

_silvermoon425:_ obviously not you -_- You would demonstrate what happens in Gokudera's kitchen

_NavaDesen_: -_-;; what are you talking about...I cook better than him...HA WHO AM I KIDDING

_InaritheAwesome:_ you were cooking? I didn't hear anything on the news about a house catching fire… xP

_silvermoon425:_ ….. that's so not right…. xD funny, but not right...

_NavaDesen:_ :'( I'm gonna go leave you all now. *leaves*

_InaritheAwesome:_ NEIN! NAVA-CHAN! COME BACK! I WAS ONLY JOKING WITH YOU!

_silvermoon425:_ NAVA-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS STUPID GIRL!... god dammit InaritheAwesome….. you made her leave….

_InaritheAwesome:_ :( well, i guess that concludes today's chapter :(

_NavaDesen:_ *from the shadows* till next time!

_InaritheAwesome:_ God? O.O

_silvermoon425:_ Bye- bi~!

**Final words is sorry for an OOCness of any of the characters to come!**


End file.
